


【金剑】失控

by Mustard007



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustard007/pseuds/Mustard007
Summary: 哨向设定，是坑，就当pwp看吧。





	【金剑】失控

1.

即便事先做好了心理准备，分化期真正到来的时刻还是让人无所适从。

世界在这一天像一块被打碎的镜子，十八岁的新生儿站在镜子面前，印出无数张扭曲怪异的面容。阿尔托莉雅能感觉到自己的耳膜像塑料布一样被无限制地拉扯着，直到撕裂的边缘才意犹未尽的停下。她翻箱倒柜找出了家里质地最上等的衣物，仍是无法阻止皮肤上的红疹如雨后春笋一般往外钻。

哨兵过于灵敏的感知力是上帝残忍的恩赐。这些天生的战士们过着刀口舔血的生活，为帝国卖命，地位看似崇高，却鲜有人真正关心他们的死活。

阿尔托莉雅从未想过自己会分化成一名哨兵：她的监护人都不过是底层的普通人，正常情况下来说，她成为哨兵或者向导的概率极低。

但她曾做过一个梦。

梦里，自己浑身赤裸站在白色的空间里，一条金色的巨蟒紧紧盘绕在她的腰间。她能感受到巨蟒冰冷光滑的鳞片在身上游走，细长的舌不断发出嘶嘶的声音在挑衅着。手脚皆被缠住，骨骼在巨大的压力下发出脆响，她感觉到内脏几乎要从喉间涌出。在自己因缺氧而昏迷的前一秒，巨蟒舔舐着她的耳垂，说出了她在未来会分化成哨兵的预言。

这种噩梦足足持续了半年之久，阿尔托莉雅试图改写自己的梦境，却毫无进展。直到有一天她找准空隙死命掐住住巨蟒的七寸，酷刑才就此结束。

“我为什么会成为哨兵？”

阿尔托莉雅腰部以下的骨骼尽数被野蛮地碾碎，她在巨蟒松开的一刹那如软泥般瘫倒在地上。巨蟒高昂着头，血红色的眼睛俯视着地上与其怒视的少女，发出了极为诡异的笑声。

“你的父亲，曾经是最强的哨兵。所以，你也是。”

话音刚落，少女只看得到如雨一般倾斜的沙砾和尘埃，她下意识抬起头，只看见崩坏的空间如暴风中的房子，不断喷洒着细碎的石块。“轰”的一声巨响之后，阿尔托莉雅从睡梦中惊醒，身下的被褥已被冷汗濡湿。她盯着裂痕纵生的天花板出了一会神，又移开眼望着简陋的房间，脆弱的挂衣架不堪衣物的重负倒在地上，还好不是房顶塌了，她心想。

从那天之后，阿尔托莉雅再也没有梦到过那条巨蟒，除去折磨与玩弄以外，它从未告诉过她要如何应对麻烦的分化期。封闭落后的小镇上从未诞生过哨兵或者向导，她打探回来的不过是老人们一知半解的信息。他们只知道小镇西南方向有一座塔，据说是哨兵向导接受训练的地方。他们从未去过，也不感兴趣。

阿尔托莉雅现在头脑一片混沌，卖花女娇软的声音如今像是生锈的锯子不断摩擦着干枯的树皮，从窗外飘进来再刺入脆弱的耳膜。女人廉价的香水味，腐烂变质的食物发出的恶臭味混杂在一起，阿尔托莉雅甚至可以从中分辨出深入泥土内部尸体浸染出来的刺鼻气味。

这是比曾经的梦魇可怕万倍的地狱。

冷静，冷静。

无比紊乱的信息交错拉扯着，逐渐演变为神经上的剧痛，阿尔托莉雅忍不住扯开衣领，让清凉的空气灌进单薄的衣衫中。她用力将指甲掐进肉里，尝试着开始梳理那些不断灌进脑海里的信息流。汹涌的长河被操纵着压缩成温顺的小溪，阿尔托莉雅感觉到太阳穴上的刺痛似乎有了一些缓解。只可惜勉力搭建的渠道转眼就被凶猛的野兽冲垮，哨兵一瞬间被反噬的精神力推到了彻底疯狂的边缘。

“强撑的时间倒比我想象中要久。”

一股柔和的力量安抚住了阿尔托莉雅即将土崩瓦解的精神世界。她浑身滚烫，大口喘着气，衣服早已被狂躁的主人撕得粉碎。神思混沌之际，她感觉到大脑像是被人浸泡在温暖的水中洗涤着，意识一点点剥离了身体。隐约间梦境里巨蟒的声音又出现在耳边，只是这时的她已无暇顾及了。

再度睁开眼的时候，阿尔托莉雅看到的是洁白无暇的天花板。看不到老旧房间里狰狞的裂口，饱经摧残的视网膜竟然破天荒的感到空虚。所有的痛苦抽离后，身躯不像书中描述的轻盈，反倒是笨拙而沉重。粗糙的衬衫质感不复存在，新生的哨兵抚摸着覆盖在身上的是柔软的丝质被单，发现自己现在连弯曲膝盖的力气也没有。

走廊深处传来脚步声，兴许是鞋子的材质特殊，声音轻柔的像是抚过树叶的风。阿尔托莉雅甚至还能听到他匀称的呼吸声，以及长发摩擦着衣物发出的沙沙声。来者离她所在的位置越来越近，在感应门滴地一声轻响之后，一位银色长发的青年出现在她的视野里：

“你好，我叫梅林。想必你感觉到我的到来了吧？”

叫梅林的男人脸上挂着和煦的笑容，缓步走到床前蹲下，不知为何，阿尔托莉雅对他并没有什么太大的警戒心，下意识点了点头。

“果然是最强的哨兵，塔里的隔绝房间在你的感知力前简直不堪一击。你刚度过分化期，塔有义务”

梅林笑着站起身，摸索着在墙上按下了隐藏的按钮，盛满水的杯子变魔术一般从墙里钻出来。床上的哨兵挣扎着撑起手臂，声带的位置隐隐发疼，像是大吼大叫过的后遗症，她就着男人递过来的手大口吞咽着清水。她床边的人伸手温柔地抚摸了一下她披散的长发，让她好好休息之后转身准备离开。

“等等……”

阿尔托莉雅用力撑起身体靠坐在床上，内心的千百疑窦促使她主动发起进攻。

“我想，您应该可以解答我的一些问题，梅林先生。”

尤瑟·潘多拉贡，曾经的首席哨兵，多年前在行动中被敌对军方狙击手狙杀。相比于普通哨兵，尤瑟的自控能力极高，他不需要向导对他进行安抚，多数时间都是单兵作战。塔希望能延续尤瑟的特殊能力，强制他与一位女性向导结合，将生下的孩子寄养在一对普通人家里，避免引起不必要的麻烦。

“你的身世就是这样，可以说是被强制创造出来的哨兵。不过在我们的观察中，你的各方面能力的确出类拔萃。但相应的，你的精神控制力就远不如你的父亲了，甚至说，连普通的哨兵也不如。”

“原来如此。”

“成为哨兵之后，你要誓死效忠于塔，你的身体只能为塔所用。”

阿尔托莉雅嗯了一声，声音里听不出喜悲。她对真相的接受速度之快让梅林感到惊奇，他忍不住发问：

“为什么？”

“为什么？”

阿尔托莉雅疑惑地盯着大咧咧坐在床边的青年，看到对方眼里流露出来的关怀，这才开口回答：

“如果这是我的使命，那我没什么不能接受的。”

少女稚嫩的脸上透出的是不符合年龄的坚毅，梅林开始庆幸塔里选择的抚养人并不是只知吃喝的蠢货。他起身再倒了一杯水，递到少女手中。该说的该问的都已结束，两人相对无语。梅林觉得气氛有些尴尬，转身准备离开，门打开的一刹那，他补充了一句：

“对了，阿尔托莉雅，明日宣誓效忠之后，你需要接受强制配对。”

强制配对，通常情况下来说，是那些在塔内训练结束之后仍没有自主找到搭档的哨兵或向导必然经历的一个步骤。如果向导在执行任务过程中失去自己的哨兵，同样可以再次回到塔内重新寻找伴侣。但是哨兵则不同，除去精神控制力极强的那一部分会被重新召回塔内强制配对，其他的大部分都会在自己的向导死亡后陷入混沌状态，对塔来说则失去了利用价值。

自己作为感知力过强的哨兵，在没有向导的情况下，精神力极易出现神游的征兆，随时可能失控。塔必然不会浪费优秀的哨兵资源，阿尔托莉雅心想。

她挪动身体重新回到被子里，拽住被角往上提了提，盖住没有裸露在空气中的肩膀，寻了个舒服的位置蜷缩起来。在白噪音的包围中，在这绝对隔绝的房间里，她却可以清晰地感受到蛇一般阴冷的视线，正在注视着她的一举一动。

从梅林的介绍中，她如今知道自己梦里白色的空间不过是她尚未觉醒的精神世界。她在梅林面前略过了金色巨蟒的事情，受人玩弄的事情并不值得夸耀。她想，那时时刻刻折磨着她的梦魇，十有八九是某位精神力极强的向导，对她进行观察监视。

疲倦这块黑布逐渐蒙住了哨兵的眼，她睡着了，睡的很沉。

封闭的世界里不分白天与黑夜，阿尔托莉雅不知自己何时睡去，也不知自己何时惊醒。她听到了皮靴落在地上铿锵的响声，像一把把小锤子接连不断地打在耳膜上。打断哨兵睡眠的还有指甲划在金属纽扣尖锐的叫声，一颗，两颗，三颗，四百米，三百米，两百米，越来越近。哨兵本能地对来者产生抗拒感，对方的精神力对她来说过于熟悉，她仿佛能隔着门看见那条蛇不急不慢地在幽长的走廊里蜿蜒前行，然后，好整以暇地停在了她的房门前，猩红的眼睛轻蔑地检视着自己的猎物。

阿尔托莉雅忍不住回想起肢体被碾碎的痛苦，尽管身处绝对安全的领域，她肌肉却处在最紧绷的状态，随时准备拧断对方的喉咙。她平稳自己的呼吸，试图装作不动声色的样子，耳边却炸响了对方不屑的冷笑。

作为向导怎么可能识别不了精神波动。阿尔托莉雅忍不住暗骂自己的愚蠢，索性坐起身来，灌下两口早已冷透的水。门外的人没有继续逗留，逐渐离开了她所能感知的范围。哨兵敏锐的嗅觉清楚地捕捉到空气中极其稀薄的向导素正顺着每一道缝隙侵入房间，像是指尖残留的烟草味道，虽然不呛鼻，但无时无刻不在昭示着自己的存在。

阿尔托莉雅觉得身体有些发烫，彻底失了睡意，干脆闭着眼养神。她突然有些担心所谓的强制配对。塔内研究数百年的技术自然是无可挑剔，但一旦配对，向导与哨兵就算是彻底绑死在一棵树上。

她心里烧起一股不好的预感，让她越来越难受，情绪一旦开始激化就难以控制，像是星星点点的火苗逐渐发展成燎原的大火。阿尔托莉雅觉得烦躁不已，用力揪扯着无辜的床单。哨兵觉醒后的力量让人乍舌，瘦小的少女转眼间就把手下的布料撕得粉碎，棉花飞了一地。

“诶……又有些失控了啊。”

梅林如约而至，见到面前红了眼的少女，无奈地放下手中的登记档案。他不仅是一位管理者，同样还是强大的首席向导。仅用了几秒时间，他的精神力就平复了狂躁的哨兵。

阿尔托莉雅回过神来，看到面前的一片狼藉，她自责地冲着倚靠在门边的向导道谢。接过梅林递过来的黑色军装以及人事档案，阿尔托莉雅用眼神示意对方回避。银发青年挠着头还想调笑几句调节气氛，对方凌厉的眼神让他不自觉缩了回去，留下一句“我在外面等你”，灰溜溜地关上门出去了。

两人一前一后走在空荡的走廊上，即便梅林压抑了身上的向导素，阿尔托莉雅还是可以隐约闻到他身上类似肥皂水般清爽的味道。离大厅越近，梅林的味道几乎不可闻，阿尔托莉雅的鼻腔里满满的都是那股略带苦涩的烟草味。她没留心听健谈的向导在说些什么，一双眼睛正仔细观察着周围的环境。突然，前面的人脚步声一顿，她回过头撞进一道冰冷的视线里。

就是他。

在看见他的那一眼，阿尔托莉雅就认定，梦中的金色巨蟒就是面前之人。金发红眸的男人冷冷地盯着自己，哨兵甚至可以回想起那细长的蛇信子舔舐过咽喉的感觉，她忍不住攥住拳头，生怕自己下一秒就要打碎对方的鼻梁。

梅林似乎感到了气氛的紧张，笑着挤入两人中间。

“吉尔伽美什，难得看你如此上心，居然准时到了。”

“哼，毕竟要强制配对的是我自己。”

2.

金发的向导双手交叉放在胸前，手指一搭一搭地敲在胳膊上。阿尔托莉雅闻言只觉得脑海里劈开一道闪电，直炸得她头昏眼花。她盯着男人衣袖上层层叠叠的褶皱，只觉得刺眼得让人恼火。对方玩味般上下打量了她一番，未再多话，撇下他们独自往大厅走去。

阿尔托莉雅觉得自己后背已经湿透了，也不知是紧张，还是因为身体在持续发热。手心里也湿湿黏黏的全是汗，她本顺势想往外套上一擦，梅林见状忙递过来一张纸巾。

“还好吗？”

“嗯。走吧。”

梅林本想补充些什么，想了想还是咽进嘴里。他领着阿尔托莉雅进入右手边的人事档案处，大量的虚拟屏幕上循环播放着不同的向导档案，哨兵心中不由得浮起一丝侥幸。梅林的脚步最后停在房间最内部屏幕前，阿尔托莉雅仰起头，仔细阅读着将来伴侣的资料，在看到那熟悉的红眸的一瞬间，心中最后的希望彻底破碎。

吉尔伽美什，S级向导，精神动物为蟒蛇，原本结合的哨兵在暗杀任务中死亡。屏幕上闪过大段的介绍文字，阿尔托莉雅只觉得头疼欲裂，根本无心研究，出于本能的排斥，她叹道。

“我拒绝。”

梅林摇了摇头，语气温和却不容拒绝。

“目前的你随时可能陷入混沌状态。塔内数据显示，你与他相性极高，强制结合并不会有任何意外。”

他顿了顿，续道：

“如今优秀的向导数量稀少，一个未能与哨兵结合的S级向导无疑是各方争夺的香饽饽。你的要求必定会被驳回，还是死心吧。”

战事正酣，无论是向导还是哨兵一旦在塔内登记，就成了塔里的锤子和铆钉，服从命令是最基本的原则。阿尔托莉雅回忆起镇上老人的意味深长的叹息，不再多话。

吉尔伽美什翘着腿坐在沙发上，背后洁白的墙壁上不知何时氤氲开瓶塞上迸射出来的暗红色酒液。耳旁萦绕着雨滴敲打在芭蕉叶上的声音——伦敦天天下雨，他厌烦至极。他用半年的时间平复了自己失去哨兵的痛苦，也未曾出去执行任务，只留在塔内进行基本的监视活动，等待合适人选进行配对。吉尔伽美什极其厌恶塔内高层的畏手畏脚——以他的能力，就算没有哨兵也能应付多方势力的围追堵截。在仅有的耐心耗尽之前，他发现了阿尔托莉雅，一块尚未雕琢的璞玉。

塔内忙的不可开交，根本无暇顾及上一任首席哨兵留下的独苗，与其把宝押在一个尚未确定身份的女人身上，不如好好培养面前乖顺服从的战斗力。吉尔伽美什向来不喜欢循规蹈矩，于是他把空闲的时间全部花在了对新人的调教上。此时，他突然感受到了无比熟悉的精神波动。门外的哨兵站得笔挺，像是在下定最后的决心，两秒钟之后，感应门打开了。

浓郁的向导素让毫无准备的哨兵忍不住皱了皱眉，吉尔伽美什甚至可以看到她耳尖因生理反应而泛起的潮红。

“哼，你就是要跟我配对的哨兵？”

在反复磨练她精神力的时候，吉尔伽美什对哨兵的隐忍和倔强产生了莫大的兴趣。但是，战场比拼的不是个人魅力，而是硬碰硬的士兵素质。说实话，他对于塔内作出的决定不敢苟同——一位刚脱离混沌状态的哨兵，尚未接受任何训练。或许她未来潜力无限，但与他配对还是够不上资格。

“没错，吉尔伽美什先生。”

与刚见面时的针锋相对不同，阿尔托莉雅的脸上不露声色。吉尔伽美什感受到面前的哨兵在极力克制着在向导素冲击下即将失控的精神力，双手背在身后握紧了拳头。即便自己有安抚对方精神动荡的能力，他却更愿意看到未来伴侣在极限究竟在哪。

“我不会与你肉体结合的，半吊子哨兵。”

哨兵与向导的结合分为肉体结合和精神结合。精神结合由于其不稳定性已经被塔逐渐淘汰，但是它却有一个好处，如果哨兵或者向导一方死亡，对对方造成的损伤并不会太大。肉体结合是最为常见的结合方式，可将两人的能力最大化，但是一旦一方死亡，另一方遭受的痛苦和打击几乎无法承受，尤其是对哨兵而言。可是对于在结合中占据优势的向导来说，拒绝肉体结合，实际上是对于哨兵实力的极其不认可。

阿尔托莉雅心里咯噔一下，被人看轻的怒火焚烧掉了她残存的所有理智。向导不屑的轻蔑的嘲讽的话语在她的耳膜上用力折腾，体积变得越来越大，压迫得太阳穴处传来撕裂般的痛楚。

过高的感知力都集中到了嗅觉上，金发男人身上或苦或甜的向导素味道让她几乎要窒息。对方挑衅地伸出精神触稍寻找着她精神壁垒上的缝隙，每一个动作都让脆弱的精神世界震颤不已。哨兵感觉到无数条毒蛇伺机而动，迫不及待地想要在她的脑海里攻城掠池。按压在角落里的冷漠，悔恨，愤怒，不甘，诸多负面情绪不断叫嚣着，在封闭它们的牢笼上划开一道道口子。

哨兵已经接近极限，吉尔伽美什逐渐收敛住了霸道的向导素，转用柔和的精神力试图安抚对方狂躁的情绪。狂怒的哨兵猛地暴起，以肉眼不可见的速度冲到了他的面前，死死掐住了他的喉咙。

情况的急转直下出乎向导意料。人在危急状态下第一反应是保护躯体，看似瘦小的女性哨兵在力量觉醒之后与他不相上下，惊愕之际他竟然没能扳开阿尔托莉雅铁钳似的五指。吉尔伽美什凝聚起精神力，尖刀一般挑入哨兵脑海里虬集混乱的情绪里。曾经的噩梦让失控的哨兵有些愣神，吉尔伽美什趁机把她的手腕扳开，顺势把对方压在身下。

没有时间关心脖子上的淤紫，吉尔伽美什用胳膊牢牢压制住对方不住挣扎着的肩颈，用心与阿尔托莉雅狂躁的精神力进行对抗。哨兵混沌的精神世界已是摇摇欲坠，走错一步则是把对方推向崩溃的深渊里。他慢慢释放出柔和的精神力，试图修补那些千疮百孔的信息渠道，同时平复着哨兵焦躁不安的情绪，竭尽全力想把那团乱麻解开，让对方适应自己的存在。

“滚开！”

阿尔托莉雅用蛮力掰扯着吉尔伽美什的肩膀，眼里的杀意几乎要化成匕首把对方扎成筛子。那条入侵的巨蟒不停干涉着她脑海里信息的流动，精神结合的地方传来的剧痛让人无法忍受。突然，她感觉到脑海里一股热浪扑面而来，一瞬间抽干了她全部的反抗力量。

深入哨兵精神领域深处的向导更早发现了突如其来的变故，那是结合热。这下麻烦了，向导额头上的汗珠鼻尖滴到了哨兵酡红的面颊上。

3.

阿尔托莉雅看到自己站在熟悉的白色空间里，空气由于炙热的温度而扭曲成波浪形，宛如身处烈日液化成的岩浆当中。热度从肢体尖端的神经末梢开始向上攀升，足以把完好的肌肤灼烧成黑色的焦炭。无限延伸的空间里她无处藏身，只能焦灼地向前奔跑，依赖毛孔蒸发出来的热量缓解身体上的不适。

漫无止境的奔跑中，她看到了那条曾令她无比厌烦的巨蟒。可是在炼狱般的空间里，另一个生命体的存在无疑是绝望之人的救命稻草。阿尔托莉雅热得头脑发昏，如炮弹一般冲上去抱住了巨蟒的身体。

变温动物血液是冰冷的，残存的理智战胜了昏聩的感情。巨蟒不断挣扎扭动着，阿尔托莉雅却越锁越紧，用力地把烧到发烫的脸贴到那滑腻冰凉的躯体上。

结合热好比最为恶性的传染病毒，能以最快的方式传播，还能让患者感染最严重的病症。吉尔伽美什久未遭遇结合热，一时疏忽竟然让身下发热的哨兵占据了上风。他动用自己强大的精神力意图禁锢对方的手脚，身下人只安静了几秒，接下来就用强悍的蛮力强行挣脱。愕然之际，吉尔伽美什就被看似柔弱的少女掀翻在地，压在身下。

“见鬼了！”

确实是稀奇，吉尔伽美什从未遇到过他控制不了的哨兵。结合热是一大功劳，其次就是他同样不敢轻举妄动——如果哨兵无法承受他猛烈的精神攻击陷入混沌，他也别想在塔里捞到好处。阿尔托莉雅身体素质的强悍程度超乎他的想象，他的手腕挣扎间被扭过头顶近乎扭断。吉尔伽美什用力曲起膝盖顶向哨兵的腰窝，对方吃痛，整个人都摔倒在他身上，然后又像揭胶布一样被大力甩开。

衣服上菱形的纽扣在吉尔伽美什的脸上划出一道细红的血线，他抹了一把脸，从背后扭着阿尔托莉雅的手，吼道：

“你清醒点！”

热，好热。

怀里的蛇狠命咬了她一口，身体上的疼痛让阿尔托莉雅神智恢复了一点。她楞楞地望着空无一物的怀抱，迷茫不知所措。热浪从胸口一直涌到喉咙，每一根血管沸腾着叫嚣着，她难受得眼角泛起了泪花。

吉尔伽美什也好受不到哪去，结合热的痛苦同样侵蚀着他为数不多的理智。他专心释放出大量的精神力修补对方精神空间里的破败，同时操控着自己的精神动物开始安抚狂躁不安的哨兵。

“我好难受啊……”

少女从不肯服软。从童年开始，她未曾哭过，即便是最难熬的时期她也是咬着牙死挺过来的。分化期的折磨比短短人生十几年所受的苦难更为难熬她终是对着面前唯一的活物流下了失控下夺眶而出的眼泪。

“该死！”

巨蟒缓慢地缠住少女的手足，意料之中没有遭遇反抗：哨兵贪恋这一份久违的清凉，反倒是死死抱住不肯罢休。精神力之间的交融即将完成，吉尔伽美什感觉自己脑子里的弦也快要崩断了，手上的力量一放松，哨兵便立刻扭转了局势，寻着他的嘴唇用力吻了上来。她活像一只渴极了的野兽，找到一点石缝的水就不管不顾地索取。吉尔伽美什觉得自己的牙齿像是要被粗鲁地撞断了，血腥味溢了满嘴。身体里的暴虐因子被成功唤醒，他用力把哨兵摁倒在地，一口咬上她殷红的嘴唇，房间里只能听到布料撕裂的清响和纽扣先后落地的声音。

“唔！唔…”

尖锐的疼痛从下巴处往上蔓延，阿尔托莉雅的嘴唇被外力强制张开，两人的味道交缠在一起分不清彼此。柔软的舌在哨兵的口腔内翻搅，细细地掠过上颚，齿龈，惹来一阵阵触电般的轻颤。挣扎与反抗消弭在技巧性地压制中，吉尔伽美什强行把少女的双腿分开，膝盖抵住对方脆弱的腿根，右手压住她因缺氧而不断扭动的手臂。

等到漫长而近乎折磨的吻结束后，少女的嘴唇布满了大大小小的牙印，红肿不堪，吉尔伽美什也并没有好过多少，舌尖被咬破，还在往外冒血。肢体交缠下，脆弱的衣物被拉扯得不成样子，哨兵躺在身下大口喘着粗气，锁骨处纵横着紫色的淤痕，汗水濡湿了鬓角，顺着面颊的轮廓与嘴角处的晶亮融为一体。向导感觉自己背上冰凉一块，织物像是被汗水浸透了。

哨兵与向导的精神结合在缠斗中到达尾声，吉尔伽美什看着精神世界里搂抱着巨蟒沉睡过去的少女，嘴角勾起了一抹意味深长的笑，用力扯开身上扣得一丝不苟的军装，覆上哨兵瘦弱单薄的身体。人大量出汗后体表温度偏低，阿尔托莉雅无意识寻着这抹冰凉的触感扭身贴了上来。

现在倒是好对付多了，吉尔伽美什心想，随即用精神力束缚住了哨兵的手脚。阿尔托莉雅意识稍有恢复，拽了拽手腕发现动弹不得，双腿被强硬地分开，膝盖似的硬物顶在大腿根部，她来不及反应，胸膛便赤裸地暴露在空气里。

感官太敏感并不是一件好事，尤其是对于深陷结合热不能自拔的哨兵来说。

“你给我住手……”

看到胸前不停动作的人，哨兵宁愿自己再次昏死过去：温热的舌尖滑过胸前的每一寸皮肤，不时还有尖利的牙齿亲切的问候。粗糙的指纹像是要在皮肤上刻下几道口子，反复的摩挲着。阿尔托莉雅甚至可以感受到血液是如何从全身各处的血管飞速集中到胸前，随着每一个吻，每一次啃咬澎湃。

“我的结合热是你挑起来的，给我泄火自然是理所应当。”

吉尔伽美什欺身上前，任由撞进对方眼中碧绿色的海洋里，风雨过后，海面平静得像仆人熨好的布料，但接下来要翻江倒海的人，是他。吉尔伽美什右手顺着身体曲线向下探索，剥开已经湿透了的布料，蹂躏着已经红肿得微微挺立的肉粒。未经人事却敏感过人的哨兵只是被人轻轻触碰就陷入了情欲的漩涡，弓起身子发出低低的哀叫。身下人激烈的反应在向导嘴边绽开一抹笑，他的手掌尽数被濡湿，所幸抽出手，把那沾满惹人面红心跳液体的指尖塞进少女嘴里翻搅，肆意拨弄着柔软的小舌。哨兵的身体软得使不上力气，就连牙齿愤恨的撕咬都像是爱人间亲密的调情。

“你别着急啊，时间还早。”

话音刚落，哨兵身上的衣物就被尽数剥去，或者说是毁去，连胸衣也被撕得粉碎，只剩下半吊在手腕处的白衬衫。她的情况着实不好，身上打斗时的伤痕还历历在目，又被附加上了情色的吻痕和牙印，大腿根部和嘴角还留有诡异的水线，这时要是有一面镜子，阿尔托莉雅足以当场自尽。

“先生…你放了我吧……啊……”

话还未说完，她的脖子就被狠狠地咬住，尖锐的疼痛贯穿了整个大脑，却在下一秒被突如其来的热浪冲翻。胸前敏感的两点叫嚣着需要疼爱，坏心眼的男人却偏要在周围极尽宠爱，直到主人呻吟出声的时候才一口含住。

“不要…不要……”

“不要什么？”

肉体上的调教倒是比精神上的更让人愉悦，让苦行僧变成浪荡子的感觉简直让人心情大好。吉尔伽美什咬着少女发红的耳垂，感受着手指深入她的身体时肌肉的收缩颤抖，发自内心的觉得愉快。

“不要什么？你告诉我？”

体内的温度比体表还要高，刚刚突破的紧褶从四面八方围拢过来，极尽谄媚地吮吸挤压着。吉尔伽美什头抵在阿尔托莉雅的颈窝，一点点描摹着她身体内部的形状，在听到对方颤抖的喘气声中加快了动作。

“不要………”

“是不要，还是不够？”

阿尔托莉雅被身体的陌生感觉吓住了，泪水溢出眼眶又被尽数吻去。体内长驱直入的手指像是要把她推到一个深渊里，并不是难受，而是舒服得有些过头，简直像是欢愉的地狱。手上的束缚不知何时被解开，她情不自禁地搂住男人的脖子哭叫着，身子也顺着对方活动的趋势不断迎合着。确实不够，空虚感要把她吞噬得一干二净，她迫不及待地希望被填满。

吉尔伽美什被她叫得意乱情迷，索性堵住那张嘴，把手指抽了出来。阿尔托莉雅泪眼迷离，扭动着身体所求着，混沌之间似乎感到了更为火热的东西抵住了她的腿根，下一秒，舒适感被铺天盖地的痛感所取代，舌头却被牢牢缠住发不出一点声音。

“等会你就知道舒服了。”

向导汗如雨下，晶莹的水珠顺着发丝滴落在少女光洁的腹部。忍耐了这么久实属不易，他摁住阿尔托莉雅纤细的腰肢，开始毫不留情地贯穿，肉刃碾过热情的内壁，顶入最深处，身下人浑身是汗，像一条滑溜的鱼，挣扎之下他几乎要按不住。几番动作下来，阿尔托莉雅眉眼间的痛苦更浓，吉尔伽美什安慰似的吻了吻她的眼睛，仍是不肯罢休。

“饶了我吧……”

“求饶也没用。”

哨兵原本痛苦的哭喊在不断的顶弄下变了调，甜腻得像是打翻了的糖罐子。她徒劳地用手推着哨兵精壮的腰部，换来的是新一轮更为猛烈的抽动。吉尔伽美什伸手人整个抱在自己怀里，重力作用下肉刃一下又一下顶到了更深的位置，哨兵的呻吟破碎淫糜，在到达顶峰的时刻两眼一黑昏了过去。

向导咬住身上人的锁骨，牙齿钻入皮肉，变幻着花样抽动了数百次之后才抱着昏死过去的人陷入甜美的高潮，倒在地毯上。

梅林站在门口等了很久，房间的隔音效果很好，只是肉体着地的声音太过沉重，让他无法不焦急。他害怕这两个人陷入你死我活的缠斗，又害怕干扰他们的精神结合，实属无奈。他忍不住在房门前来回踱步，只听得一点响动，房门应声而开，吉尔伽美什走了出来，赤裸的上身遍布殷红暧昧的咬痕，如同盛放的红梅。梅林侧身往房内看去，想要查看哨兵的情况，却被向导伸手拦了回来，关上房门。梅林上下打量着吉尔伽美什，勾起一点暧昧的笑。

”完成了？“

”是啊，完成了。”


End file.
